


Wonder of the Age

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is sad and Tony doesn't know how to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder of the Age

“Hard to believe they’re tearing the old building down,” Steve said to Tony. “That building wasn’t even built when…”

Stark hated the days when Steve lamented the things he’d lost, the things time had taken away. There was no way to console him. He moved closer to Steve, wrapped an arm around him. 

“I should be thankful for my life, for living in this age of wonders.”

Tony still said nothing, thinking that Steve was the wonder of the age, not the other way around. 

“Aren’t you going to say anything?” Steve asked him. 

“Just one thing, I love you.”


End file.
